Skeletons in Your Closet
by Cymbala
Summary: Everyone has secrets, and the sand siblings are about to find this out the hard way.


**I was writing a skit for a masquerade group that I have with my friends, and I was like "OMG, I can turn this into a fic! anyway, here we go! I hope you guys like it!**

Gaara snuck into Temari's room, opening the door with the outmost caution. It made a small creaking sound, which caused him to wince, but no one came to see what was going on.

The sand master tiptoed through the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. The last thing he wanted was his siblings coming upstairs to see what was going on.

He began to look around, trying to make sure that what he was looking for hadn't been placed elsewhere. His eyes met the ground at one point, and he noticed something shiny on the floor. Upon closer inspection, he could see that it was a coin.

"Hey look!" he said, "Money!"

As he began to reach down, he was stopped. He couldn't go down anymore because his gourd was too heavy. Gaara flailed his arm back and forth, trying to reach, but was not successful. Finally, he gave up and stood back up, at last reaching his original destination.

Temari's vanity. She didn't have much on it, but there were some drawers on the sides, and those were Gaara's goal. He opened the first one and sifted through the contents. Eventually, he pulled out a small stick. He laughed a little to himself and scurried out the door.

Downstairs, Kankuro and Temari waited impatiently for their younger sibling to hurry up and join them.

"Where the hell could he be?" said Temari, tapping her foot on the floor. Kankuro couldn't help but agree with his older sister. Gaara was taking an awfully long time to get ready. Unless…

"Hey do you think he's just playing up there?"

Temari shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past him." A frown crossed Kankuro's features.

"Temari, I swear, if he's playing Sandman again, I'll kill him."

The kunoichi laughed at Kankuro's statement.

"As if you could kill Gaara! Besides, he doesn't like that game anymore, now he's convinced that he's the Great Pumpkin. He's a strange one."

"Yeah really."

"He better hurry up. I want to show you guys the surprise place I'm taking you."

The two waited there for another hour. Suddenly, Temari let out a loud scream. Kankuro looked at his sister with fear.

"I'M NOT WAITING ANYMORE! GAARA, I'M COMING UP THERE!"

As she finished yelling at her youngest brother, she stormed upstairs. Kankuro couldn't help but feel bad for his brother, but right now, that wasn't important.

"We, if she's going to kick his ass…."

Kankuro took off his hood to reveal a ball of yarn, knitting needles, and a half finished blanket. He took the needles in his hands, letting the ball drop to the floor.

He was working on it for maybe two minutes, before he heard a loud voice, screaming, and coming his way. Quickly, he hid it in his hood again, not noticing a small string sticking out.

"HEY KANKURO, GET UP HERE, I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

The puppet master hurried up the stairs to his sister's room, where he found he, holding Gaara by the ear, a small stick clutched in his hand.

Kankuro just looked at it.

"Is that…?"

Temari through Gaara on the bed.

"Yeah! This twerp's been stealing my make up!"

Kankuro tried to suppress a laugh. It didn't work.

"No! It's just the eye pencil!"

Temari smacked him. Kankuro laughed harder.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED WITH MY STUFF?"

"Ever since I got over my insomnia, my circles have been getting smaller! I was looking less evil!"

"YOU ARE LESS EVIL!" Temari screamed

"NOT ON THE OUTSIDE!" countered Gaara. Kankuro was cluching his gut by now, the only words he was managing were 'eye liner, Gaara wears eyeliner'.

"Gaara, do you know how much this stuff costs? I've been running low, so I have to be more! You owe me six bucks!"

Gaara crossed his arms and glared at his brother who was now on the floor.

"EYELINER!"

"SHUT UP KANKURO! I KNOW YOUR SECRET TOO!" Gaara pulled off his brother's hood to reveal the ball and the needles.

Temari couldn't help but stare.

"What…the…..hell?" she managed. Kankuro got up, the ball and half finished blanket in hand.

"Now listen, it's not what you think…"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT ARE YOU MAKING?"

Kankuro muttered "A blanket…" Temari was about to explode.

"WE LIVE IN THE DESERT, WHAT THE HELL DO WE NEED A BLANKET FOR?"

Kankuro stayed silent for the sole reason that he couldn't think of an answer. Temari rested her forehead in her arm, trying to calm down.

"Ok, I just want to know why you guys are keeping secrets."

"We all have secrets!" the brothers said together.

"No idiots. Why do you have secrets from me, your sister?"

Kankuro couldn't answer, but Gaara did.

"Because you'd over react! And don't even go there, you probably have secrets too!"

Temari laughed and hit her brother lightly in the head.

"Not from you guys I don't!" She leaned against her closet. Kankuro and Gaara started to surround her.

"You're a liar." They said in unison. Temari began to blush and shook her head with as much power that she had.

"No I don't! I swear on my life that I have no secrets from you guys!"

Something moved in the closet. Gaara looked over at the doors. He stood by one of them and took the handle in his hand. Kankuro was still talking to Temari.

"Are you sure?"

Gaara was ready to pull.

"Yup! Totally sure! No skeletons in my closet!"

Gaara pulled open the door and something hit the floor. A big something. A body. The boy who had fallen out of the girl's closet looked up and grabbed his head.

"Aw man, I knew hiding here would be troublesome."

Gaara and Kankuro stared at the boy from Konoha, immediately recognizing him by his catch phrase.

"OMG, THAT'S SHIKAMARU!" shouted Gaara.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

Shikamaru got up quickly and walked over to Temari at a fast pace.

"I'll uh, see you next week." With that, he sped out of the room. The two male sand siblings crossed their arms and stared at their older sister.

"What were you saying about not having skeletons in your closet?"

Temari blushed harder and copied her brothers.

"I told you the truth! He wasn't a skeleton, he was a living human being!"

Kankuro looked at Gaara and visa versa.

"We won't tell anyone your secret if you don't tell anyone ours."

Temari sighed. She had no choice. She nodded and began to exit the room.

"Alright, fine. Let's go, the surprise is waiting."

As the three left the house, they all decided silently that they wouldn't talk about their secrets ever again. Though there was one that was going to become known shortly.

Temari was taking them to a yaoi convention.

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it, cause I liked writing it. Anyway, have some quotes and then click the button and type something nice mmkay?**

**Quotes from: Shikamaru Nara**

"**How troublesome."**

"**She's scarier than my mom." **

"**A man should not loose to a woman." **


End file.
